


Flowers, flowers and more flowers

by dykeleonierichter



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matteo is a secret romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeleonierichter/pseuds/dykeleonierichter
Summary: “I’m not the best with expressing my feelings through words so like I guess I get you flowers to show you that i love you.”





	Flowers, flowers and more flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a headcanon sent to me on tumblr 
> 
> Headcanon: Matteo gets flowers for David like... all the time. Doesn't even have to be a special occasion just whenever he sees a bouquet at the store or finds some flowers on his way home he picks them up and gives them to David and David pretends like he thinks it's silly and the cheesy kind of romantic but secretly loves!!!! It!!!! And really can't believe how lucky he is to have scored this boy who never stops making it known how much he loves him!!!!!

 

“Here,” Matteo says as soon as he finds David at school, he holds out a small, brightly coloured bouquet of flowers, David blushes and takes the flowers from his boyfriend. This wasn’t something out of the ordinary for Matteo to do but every time David turns as bright red as the roses he receives. Sometimes it would be one or two flowers that Matteo found on the walk home or he would go out of his way to to go to the flower shop and pick out a bouquet. 

 

He always rolls his eyes but Matteo knows he loves it. 

 

“Is this why you were late? Because you went and bought me flowers?” David asks as he takes Matteo’s hand and they start walking towards their lockers. Matteo doesn’t say anything, he just blushes, smiles and nods. David laughs and plucks two small flowers from the bunch and places the short stems behind his and Matteo’s ears. 

 

They go back to Matteo’s place after school and David makes his way into the kitchen to find a cup to put the flowers in, he finds one, fills it with water and puts the flowers into. He feels hands snake around his sides and lay across his stomach, he smiles and turns his head to place a kiss on his boyfriend's temple.

 

“Why do you get me flowers?” David asks softly as he wraps his arms around the arms on his stomach. 

 

“I’m not the best with expressing my feelings through words so like I guess I get you flowers to show you that i love you.”

 

And David absolutely melts, if Matteo wasn’t basically holding him he would have fallen. 

 

“I love you too you nerd,” David smiles, Matteo’s arms tighten around his stomach and he feels a kiss being placed on his neck. 

 

“Let me be the one to get you flowers next time?” David asks as he sways them back and forth slightly. 

 

“Sure,” Matteo whispers.  

 


End file.
